Temmie
Summary Temmie is a mysterious species of monster living in the hidden Temmie Village found deep within Waterfall. All Temmies live within this village, though some will occasionally appear outside the village in an attempt to defeat you/pet cute humans. Unfortunately for Frisk, humans are allergic to Temmies. Unfortunately for Temmies, Temmies are also allergic to Temmies. All Temmies (with the exception of Bob) speak in a sporadic, childish manner, often leaving out words, mispronouncing things, or emphasizing the wrong portions of their sentences. All Temmies also seem to share the ability to detatch their face from their body and infinitely elongate their legs. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Temmie (Name), Temmie (Species), Temmiy (Forgets its own name), Bob Origin: Undertale Gender: All Temmies appear to be female, with the possible exception of Bob Age: Unknown Classification: Temmie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Body Control (Can elongate her limbs to an extreme extent. Capable of detaching her face from her head), Vibration Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Magic Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of harming Frisk alongside Aaron) Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable to Frisk and Aaron) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Although far lower than her attack strength, it should still be comparable to her durability) Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of meters via extendable limbs Intelligence: While Temmies initially appear to have the mental capacity of a toddler, individuals such as Bob and the Tem Shop owner show that Temmies are fully capable of coherent speech, as well as graduating from college in several seconds. Weaknesses: Allergic to themselves, Prone to forgetting their own attacks. If they're not determined to kill their foes, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, their defenses will weaken Notable Individuals: *''Bob the Temmie --'' The only Temmie who is apparently not named Temmie. Bob appears to be capable of coherent speech and elegant sentence construction. *''Tem Shop owner --'' The Temmie who runs the TEM SHOP, which just so happens to be the only shop in the game that buys items. She sells Tem Flakes, which are virtually useless (aside from feeding to hungry Temmies), and dreams of going to "colleg" to complete her education. Alas, she does not have enough muns. Should Frisk find it in their heart to donate 1000G towards her cool leg education, she will go, graduate in three seconds, and add the incredibly powerful Temy Armor to her shop's catalog. While Temy Armor will begin with a hefty price tag of 9999G, it will decrease every time Frisk dies. It is unknown how Temmie knows about this, let alone keeps track of the specific number of times it happens. Like Bob, she appears to be capable of coherent speech, but only when angered. Gallery Undertale OST - Temmie Village Extended Temmie.png|Temmie's battle sprite. temmie face.jpg|Temmie's face drifts away from its body. tFxIdCL.jpg|All of the Temmies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Races Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9